Tools such as screwdrivers and nut drivers are implemented by hand rotation about an axis. This rotation axis is normally the longitudinal axis of the tool. The tool normally has a handle (or handgrip) end and a working (or tool) end. The working member often includes a shaft or shank bridging the handle and a tool element, the handle being connected or joined to such shaft or shank. The handle is rotated or torqued to transfer the applied torquing forces to the shank and tool element. Improved torque capabilities or efficiencies is desirable to increase the torquing forces transferred to shank and tool element for a given handle rotation effort or exertion.
It is also desirable to readily spin a screwdriver and the like about the rotation axis when only a low degree of torque is required for a task. Improved downward pressure (or driving) capabilities is also desirable.